Enjoy the Moment
by Betrice
Summary: [Femslah] [Oneshot] Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all harbor a big secret…so what happens when one of them spills?


**Enjoy The Moment**

**By: Betrice**

**Summary::Femslah:: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all harbor a big secret…so what happens when one of them spills?**

Enjoy! (They are 17 in the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG.

* * *

They knew it was wrong. So wrong. But it felt so right. The lips smashing against others; the tongues fighting with theirs. Roaming hands, sweet moans, supple bodies. The sweat pooling down their faces as fingers moved in and out…in and out…

* * *

Blossom was slumped over her algebra book, trying to concentrate; but she couldn't. Bubbles was listening to her iPod, jumping around the room. Her breasts bounced up and down in the thin tank top. Blossom wanted to push her up against the wall and have her moan her name like crazy. 

She shook her head. _No, this was wrong. She's a girl, but she's also my sister._ But she was beautiful, with her ocean blue eyes, silky blonde hair, and her sweet-smelling perfumes.

Just then, Buttercup stepped out of the shower. In just a towel. "God, I can't wait until we get our own rooms. Sharing these four walls totally sucks."

Buttercup's voice rang in Blossom's ears. It was melodious. Even though Buttercup was harsh, she could be so sweet. And when she was, her voice was amazing. It could soothe anybody's problems. Especially Blossom's.

Blossom sighed. _God, I feel so dirty. My sisters are straight as rods. They've each had their fair share of boyfriends._

So had Blossom, but nobody had felt right; not even Brick. Bubbles' hugs had always felt like they had been made just for Blossom. Bubbles' body just fit with Blossom's. A piece of the puzzle. And Buttercup, her crude attitude had always made Blossom want to kiss her and make her feel amazing.

Blossom sighed, closing the algebra book and laying back on her bed. Even though Professor had never gotten around to giving the girls separate rooms, he had given them separate beds.

Bubbles took the headphones out of her ears and looked at Blossom. _Wow, she's beautiful. I wish I could kiss her._ "Blossom, are you okay?"

Blossom groaned and said, "Yeah. Just confused. About algebra. It's tough, you know?"

Bubbles giggled and said, "No. I only take regular math, silly! I'm not as smart as you!"

Buttercup's ears perked as she heard Bubbles compliment Blossom. She sighed; she wanted somebody to compliment her. Bubbles and Blossom always complimented her, but Buttercup just told them that they were being stupid and to shut up.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Could you look gay? Buttercup wished Blossom and Bubbles loved her like she loved them. She groaned. _God, I just want them so bad._ Buttercup had thought about telling them, but she was afraid of them shunning her.

Blossom made up her mind; she didn't care what her sisters would say. She was going to tell them. "Girls! I have something to say. Buttercup, could you come in here?"

Buttercup came into the room and sat down on the floor, her knee touching Bubbles'. "What is it?"

"Well…girls…I have no clue how to say this…but…I love you both more than sisters," Blossom turned around, waiting the gasps or noises of disgust.

"I do too…" she heard Bubbles say quietly.

Buttercup gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. "Me too."

Blossom turned around and the three sister looked at each other. Blossom sat down on the floor and hesitantly kissed Buttercup on the lips. She was surprised when Buttercup kissed her back, her tongue demanding entrance into Blossom's mouth.

Bubbles whined but then moaned when Buttercup's hand found its way to her breast. Blossom pulled away from Buttercup and took off her T-shirt, revealing very supple breasts. No bra. Bubbles pounced at one breast while Buttercup sucked the other. Blossom threw back her head and moaned loudly.

"Wait," Bubbles said, letting go of Blossom's breast, "what if Professor comes home?"

Blossom moaned and said, "He's at a science convention for the week." Blossom fell to the floor, grabbing Buttercup's breasts and rubbing them. Buttercup gasped, but didn't stop pleasuring Blossom's breast.

Bubbles kissed Blossom's lips, collarbones, and stomach. Blossom smiled and closed her eyes; this was her dream come true. "Buttercup, stop. Lay on the floor." Buttercup followed Blossom's orders and laid down next to her.

Blossom ripped off the long towel Buttercup still had on and sucked on her luscious, perky nipples. Bubbles felt left out so she grabbed Blossom's ass and listened to Blossom gasp.

"Mmm, Bubbles, that's great, keep doing it," Blossom groaned, still nipping at Buttercup's bosom. Bubbles ripped off blossom's skirt and panties and licked her backside. She could feel Blossom's legs tightening, so she kissed Blossom's inner thighs, gaining a pleasured groan.

Buttercup arched her back, forcing her breast farther into Blossom's mouth. "Blossom, let's give it to Bubbles." They both looked at their blonde-haired sister.

Bubbles looked up at the sound of her name. Her face was flushed with a light pink, and her hair had come out of the ponytails, making Bubbles look vulnerable and oh so sexy.

They pounced on Bubbles as she giggled. Blossom pulled Bubbles' tank off as Buttercup kissed her lips gently. Bubbles squealed as Blossom rubbed her stomach; that was Bubbles' weakness. Buttercup unhooked Bubbles' bra.

"Oh my God, Bubbles, these are beautiful!" Buttercup said, ravishing the breasts with her experienced tongue.

"Oh!" Bubbles arched her back as Buttercup flicked her nipples. "Thank you!

Buttercup trailed her tongue all over the soft skin. Blossom straddled Bubbles and grinded herself against Bubbles.

"Ahn!" Sweat poured down Bubbles face as Blossom moved excruciatingly slow. "Blos-" Bubbles was cut off as Buttercup stuck her tongue in Bubbles' mouth. Blossom took off Bubbles' short shorts and rubbed her panty line.

Blossom rubbed Bubbles' entrance through her panties with one hand. Then she grabbed Buttercup's clit with the other hand. Blossom's pussy twitched as she heard Buttercup moan her name.

Buttercup laid on top of Bubbles and kissed her fiercely. Blossom sucked Buttercup's clit and rubbed Bubbles' pussy. Moans echoed around the room as the girls received pleasure from each other.

"Buttercup, ah! I think-mmm-it's time we-ahhh-do it," Bubbles said, gasping and moaned and sweating from pure pleasure. The three girls agreed and positioned themselves. Bubbles got up and kneeled against the wall, her back touching the cold stone, Buttercup leaning on her, and Blossom kneeling down underneath them, her head right in front of Bubbles' entrance.

"Ready?" Blossom asked. The girls nodded. Bubbles stuck two fingers into Buttercup, Buttercup stuck three fingers into Blossom, and Blossom stuck her tongue into Bubbles.

Moans and groans of every kind filled the room. It was music to their ears. Bubbles grabbed Blossom's breast with her other hand. Blossom pinched Buttercup's erect nipples and Buttercup arched her back.

Blossom reached Bubbles' barrier and slowly broke it. Bubbles gasped in pain but then sighed in sheer pleasure. Buttercup broke through Blossom's barrier, making her buck wildly and scream out her name. Bubbles broke through Buttercup's barrier and pumped faster.

"Blossom!"

"Bubbles!"

"Bu-buttercup!"

Moans echoed through the house as the three girls orgasmed right after one another. Blossom looked down at Buttercup's juices on her stomach. "Oh, what a waste," she said, panting. Bubbles shook her head and cleaned up quickly and neatly. Buttercup licked all of the juices off her hand and said, "Mmm. Blossomy."

Blossom giggled and sat down next to Bubbles. "That was amazing." Bubbles leaned her head on Blossom's shoulder and toyed with her nipples. "I love you two so much."

Buttercup smiled her rare smile and said, "I love you two more."

"No! I love you two more!" Bubbles argued.

The three laughed, enjoying the moment.

* * *

That was my first oneshot! I hope you all like it! 

-Betrice


End file.
